when lightning strikes
by take-alook-at-my-deadly-fangs
Summary: haruhi is confronted by kyouya who is almost ready to admit that he has feelings for her but what will happen when lightning strikes literially. this is my first anime fanfic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

when lightning strikes

(prolouge)

The rain pounded the window. I hated the rain. It could always mean a lightning storm was brewing and that meant trouble for me. I wrung my hands in fustration. Tamaki was the only one who knew and maybe Kyouya but I don't think so. After what had happened at the resort. We had been so awkward towards one another.

Tamaki was in his room and so was everyone else. I couldn't even think straight. As I looked into the sky which was colored the way it would be for a thunder storm I pulled out the cell phone the twins had just lent me and I scrolled through the contact list. I called Tamaki senpai but his cell phone just went to the anwser machine. I gripped the cell phone so hard that my knuckles turned white. That familar nausea washed over me. There wasn't anything I could except to hide myself away in place small and safe. Only problem there wasn't anything small about my room. the closet was bigger than two bedrooms combined. "damn rich bastards" I muttered

I ran to the bathroom and braver then felt fought the urge to barf into the sink. I tried to call Tamaki again but still there wasn't an anwser.

Then I heard a knock at the door which scared the crap out of me when it broke through the tension laced silence. It could have been the equavilent of a gun shot. It was the last person I expected to see. Kyouya. His eyes were fixed on my face as he crossed the threshold into the room. I will admit that I am naiive but this was sending warning bells off like a fire alarm. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his normally masked face was flushed. His usually kept hair was a mess. His temper could get the better of him that I knew.

He was out of breath and I couldn't help but wonder why. " There is something that I have wanted to apologize for and i relized it when we were in the mall. I am trully sorry for putting you in a position like that. Its just that..." he trailed of and I found my heart beating faster thinking of the act he had put on in the resort's hotel room. the night of my little misadventure. I blushed crimson.

There was an uncomfortable silence that settled like a blanket between us.

'So you decided to come to my room which is all the way on the other side of the school" I inquired. He shrugged as the indiffrent mask that covered his face once more. He shrugged in response.

"Can I stay in your room tonight Huruhi?" The question sent tingles up and down my spine. It surprised me so much that I almost forgot about the storm brewing outside. For the first time in awhile i didn't say the first thing that came to mind. Which was that he had the gall to ask that when he treated me like trash.

Instead when I went to anwser a deep rumbling noice cracked through the tension and I jumped into his arms. ut ohhhh. I quickly jumped from his arms and brushed myself off. "Excuse me" I didn't want him to know. It was bad enough that Tamaki knew. Then I rushed out of the door. kyouya just stood there in the room stunned. I didn't know where I was going but my legs were filled with adrenaline. I was outside and suddenly my legs wouldn't carry me any farther. My surroundings started to spin and the next thing I saw was to figures running desperatley for me as i collasped and my head hit something hard and wet. I welcomed the darkness with open arms.


	2. different views and the collaspe

Kyouya

I watched as she ran unable to move. It seemed as if time had stopped. I had run to her room because I was ready to burst from the feelings I couldn't understand. Everytime I closed my eyes I though of the day at the expo how intrging it had trully been to have someone understand me and read me better than anyone else who came along did. Ever since she had been forced to join the host club I found myself thinking more and more each day that it wasn't for my bennifit and profit. I put an act on for the bennifit and selfishness of myself.

You see what was eating me up inside was how unfair my situation was. I had to tell her however desperate that may be. I had to act evil to keep the lie that I told myself every day sated. I couldn't let myself get angry. I didn't want to be a knight in shinning amor because that was a lie in itself. Haruhi would understand. I realize then that i hadn't even taken note of the time or the weather. which was a huge mistake by monumental proportions.

I knocked on the door that led to Haruhi silently begging her to anwser it. She had to be awake. Nothing prepared me for the shock on her face. I hadn't even taken notice of the way she was carring her self or the growing storm that would soon turn ugly outside. I just had to get this out. after all i couldn't feel this way and I just had to get it out of her system. Her eyes looked me up and down and I saw myself within her chocalate brown orbs. she kept her face as unreveling as i kept mine as I rushed past her across the threshold of the room. It was then that I realized I had never even been in it or seen it.

I looked around the room as if the room could tell the secrets of fijouka Hurihi. The silence strechted on as my inner battle with my mind continued. I started to tell her as my voice grew thick with courage as built up to make my full statement. " There is something that I have wanted to apologize for and i realized it when we were in the mall. I am trully sorry for putting you in a position like that. Its just that..."

As unexpected as an unwanted visitor the sound of thunder filled my ears and lightning lit up the semi dark room. Huruhi looked like a dear caught in headlights and i probably looked like a disgruntiled patient from the mental institution. It was then i remembered Huruhi's fear. the look on her face said it all she didn't know what to do. Her fear still kept her weighed down even if she had people she could run to she still wanted to do it all by herself. She was so damn naiive and stubborn. Then she darted out of the room like a caged animal that was suddenly free. I just stood there for the first time in my life I felt unsure of what I should do. I watched her figure disappear from my view.

Then my legs seemed to move on there own accord as i chased after her. Then i felt myself fall over into the mud. wind knocked out of me. I had learned not to panic in this type of situation. I hadn't been wearing my glasses and this was the result. a person had bowled me over simply because I was so focused on the one thing i was sure I wanted Huruhi.

Tamaki

for some odd reason an unrestfullness kept me awake. I opened the elegant curtains fit for a king shocked to find the storm that was brewing outside my window the whole time. I realized that I hd forgotten to plug my cell phone in and when I did the phone read five missed calls from "daughter." I put two and two together and realized how scared she must be.

Tamaki inner mind theatre 1..2..3...

I wrap a scarred Huruhi in his arms for sercurity sheilding her from the weather and her demons that lie in waiting. All we can see is each other and nothing else. An unexpected knock sends me out of my peace fantasizing although I hate to refer to it as that. Mori the last person I expected to be in acompany of stood in just beyond the threshold of the great oak doors.

Tamaki huruhi is scared of lightning so much so that maybe we should round up the others and go see how she is holding up. Its what should be done if a friend is in need. It was then that I noticed Huny sleeping on the wall behind him. He clutched his bunny in one hand and in the other his phone. i knew that he was just pretending. we called kaoru and hikaouru and they all agreed to meet me down at Haruhi's. I looked up at the clock and it read eleven fifty. We ran down to her room only to find the rooms door wide open but we could see in the distance two distant figures. running after each other. we hadn't even thought of contacting Kyouya what was he doing her with my precious daughter. I had to find out. apparently every ones curiousity was getting the best of them. before I knew it I had tackled Kyouya the dark outside didn't help much as we gropped around for away to get up without slipping and sliding all over the place.

I could hear his solemness as he explained why he was chasing after her. We talked as we ran some how still ahead of the others we could barely make out where we were headed. then we saw her come to a stop and crumple to the ground. Her pale complexion tainted with a hint of gray. we got to her and she was unconcious. Kyouya told us not to move her and we called an ambulance.

We waited patiently in the waiting room why they couldn't just call it a stress room i'll never know. minutes seemed like days and we were all fidgety. kyouya was deep in thought as usual but his face was vaccant so I could begin to guess what he was thinking. Then the Ootori family doctor came out to tell us the news. his face was in professional mode. i couldn't read him but i never really was good at reading people. All that crossed my mind was haruhi's health.

The asked for immediate family Kyouya just glared at me. "I cried but I am her father" in the whiniest voice that even sounded shrill to my own ears. kyouya walked away with the doctor as the rest of us were left behind eventually her real Dadm would be here.


	3. awful beginings

Kyouya

I watched as she ran unable to move. It seemed as if time had stopped. I had run to her room because I was ready to burst from the feelings I couldn't understand. Everytime I closed my eyes I though of the day at the expo how intrging it had trully been to have someone understand me and read me better than anyone else who came along did. Ever since she had been forced to join the host club I found myself thinking more and more each day that it wasn't for my bennifit and profit. I put an act on for the bennifit and selfishness of myself.

You see what was eating me up inside was how unfair my situation was. I had to tell her however desperate that may be. I had to act evil to keep the lie that I told myself every day sated. I couldn't let myself get angry. I didn't want to be a knight in shinning amor because that was a lie in itself. Haruhi would understand. I realize then that i hadn't even taken note of the time or the weather. which was a huge mistake by monumental proportions.

I knocked on the door that led to Haruhi silently begging her to anwser it. She had to be awake. Nothing prepared me for the shock on her face. I hadn't even taken notice of the way she was carring her self or the growing storm that would soon turn ugly outside. I just had to get this out. after all i couldn't feel this way and I just had to get it out of her system. Her eyes looked me up and down and I saw myself within her chocalate brown orbs. she kept her face as unreveling as i kept mine as I rushed past her across the threshold of the room. It was then that I realized I had never even been in it or seen it.

I looked around the room as if the room could tell the secrets of fijouka Hurihi. The silence strechted on as my inner battle with my mind continued. I started to tell her as my voice grew thick with courage as built up to make my full statement. " There is something that I have wanted to apologize for and i realized it when we were in the mall. I am trully sorry for putting you in a position like that. Its just that..."

As unexpected as an unwanted visitor the sound of thunder filled my ears and lightning lit up the semi dark room. Huruhi looked like a dear caught in headlights and i probably looked like a disgruntiled patient from the mental institution. It was then i remembered Huruhi's fear. the look on her face said it all she didn't know what to do. Her fear still kept her weighed down even if she had people she could run to she still wanted to do it all by herself. She was so damn naiive and stubborn. Then she darted out of the room like a caged animal that was suddenly free. I just stood there for the first time in my life I felt unsure of what I should do. I watched her figure disappear from my view.

Then my legs seemed to move on there own accord as i chased after her. Then i felt myself fall over into the mud. wind knocked out of me. I had learned not to panic in this type of situation. I hadn't been wearing my glasses and this was the result. a person had bowled me over simply because I was so focused on the one thing i was sure I wanted Huruhi.

Tamaki

for some odd reason an unrestfullness kept me awake. I opened the elegant curtains fit for a king shocked to find the storm that was brewing outside my window the whole time. I realized that I hd forgotten to plug my cell phone in and when I did the phone read five missed calls from "daughter." I put two and two together and realized how scared she must be.

Tamaki inner mind theatre 1..2..3...

I wrap a scarred Huruhi in his arms for sercurity sheilding her from the weather and her demons that lie in waiting. All we can see is each other and nothing else. An unexpected knock sends me out of my peace fantasizing although I hate to refer to it as that. Mori the last person I expected to be in acompany of stood in just beyond the threshold of the great oak doors.

Tamaki huruhi is scared of lightning so much so that maybe we should round up the others and go see how she is holding up. Its what should be done if a friend is in need. It was then that I noticed Huny sleeping on the wall behind him. He clutched his bunny in one hand and in the other his phone. i knew that he was just pretending. we called kaoru and hikaouru and they all agreed to meet me down at Haruhi's. I looked up at the clock and it read eleven fifty. We ran down to her room only to find the rooms door wide open but we could see in the distance two distant figures. running after each other. we hadn't even thought of contacting Kyouya what was he doing her with my precious daughter. I had to find out. apparently every ones curiousity was getting the best of them. before I knew it I had tackled Kyouya the dark outside didn't help much as we gropped around for away to get up without slipping and sliding all over the place.

I could hear his solemness as he explained why he was chasing after her. We talked as we ran some how still ahead of the others we could barely make out where we were headed. then we saw her come to a stop and crumple to the ground. Her pale complexion tainted with a hint of gray. we got to her and she was unconcious. Kyouya told us not to move her and we called an ambulance.

We waited patiently in the waiting room why they couldn't just call it a stress room i'll never know. minutes seemed like days and we were all fidgety. kyouya was deep in thought as usual but his face was vaccant so I could begin to guess what he was thinking. Then the Ootori family doctor came out to tell us the news. his face was in professional mode. i couldn't read him but i never really was good at reading people. All that crossed my mind was haruhi's health.

The asked for immediate family Kyouya just glared at me. "I cried but I am her father" in the whiniest voice that even sounded shrill to my own ears. kyouya walked away with the doctor as the rest of us were left behind eventually her real Dadm would be here.


	4. startiling revelations

when lightning strikes

Kyouya although I understood everything about the doctors body language I just knew there was a but coming even though he hadn't even began to speak. Hs eyes told the world what he was thinking and i had a feeling at the back of my mind that told me I whatever news he had wasn't good. all this time I wanted to convince myself that I was the third son of Ootori and I would never suceed the family. My best friend was a Souh however idiodic it may be it was. I wanted to convince everyone that I was always cool calm and smart. I would never do someething inless it benifitted me because thats what father wanted. Haruhi saw right through it all somehow. Now she was in an unknown condition in a hospital bed because i had to hesitate.

Who was I to think that I was better than that... that I would just let her go and face her fears alone. then the doctor spoke...

meanwhile

Tamaki

Crocadile tears slid down my face. I couldn't help it my poor daughter was in a hopistal bed for christ sakes. I slid into my sensitive mode. I was croaching back towards the crowd of people in the waiting room. Mori, huny, Kaoru, and hykoaru crept up next to me as soon as I gained the courage to look up i saw Kyouya striding towards us. hopw the hell did he get to hear all the deatails of Haruhi's condition first. I knew looked like a blobering idiot but nothing propered me for the news I was about to hear.

Some unknown sickness had come over Haruhi and now she was in a coma.


End file.
